Papa and Mama Wright
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Set during case 3-5 T&T. Phoenix parents visit him in hospital. Edgeworth feels envy of how his friend having such a loving and protective parents. A quick written fic for a friend.


The day was sunny for Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine Wright, parent of the legendary defense attorney Phoenix Wright. Mr. Andreo watering the flowers in his yard while humming a little, while Mrs. Jasmine was cooking in the kitchen. Mrs. Jasmine has been impatiently awaiting the arrival of her only son, Phoenix who had promised to come visit them today. So she tried hard to prepare all Phoenix favorite foods. Then, suddenly, the phone home rang.

"Andreo dear, would you pick up the phone? I was busy in the kitchen," said Mrs. Jasmine.

"Alright, dear," replied Mr. Andreo, then stop his activity in the garden and answer the phone.

"Wright family residence here, Andreo Wright talk."

"Mr. Andreo, do you remember me? I'm Larry Butz! Phoenix Wright's friend in elementary school!" The caller's voice sounded panicked. Mr. Andreo immediately had a bad feeling.

"Yes, yes, Larry, of course I remember you, son. Is there something you need to call us?"

"It's about Nick, Mr. Andreo...He..fell from the Dusky Bridge and now is in the hospital... "

BANG! Mr. Andreo dropped the phone.

"Mr. Andreo? Hello? You still there?"

"WHERE?! TO WHAT HOSPITAL THEY BRING MY SON?" cried Mr. Andreo loudly.

"To Hickfield Clinic, Mr. Andreo."

"OK! Thank you very much for telling us, Larry." then he hung up.

Mrs. Jasmine then approached him.

"What happened, Andreo? Why are you screaming like that?" asked Mrs. Jasmine frantically.

"Phoenix, Jasmine. His friend Larry Butz called, he says Phoenix fell from Dusky Bridge and plunged into Eagle River. They brought Phoenix to Hickfield Clinic." replied Mr. Andreo sputtered.

"WHAT?! FEENIE BUNNY? ! MY BABY BOY !" exclaimed Mrs. Jasmine. She then sank to the floor and passed out instantly.

"Hey! Jasmine dear!" cried Mr. Andreo. He then patted his wife's cheek.

"Come on, baby, wake up, we have to visit our son!" cried Mr. Andreo while kept hitting Mrs. Jasmine's cheeks. After several attempts, Mrs. Jasmine finally regained consciousness.

"Oh Andreo, how could this happen? Dusky Bridge ... it's the most dangerous bridge ... .Oh Jesus ... how ... how ... if Feenie-Bunny... "

"Stop! Don't think that bad! C'mon, we order tickets to Los Angeles now!"

Mrs. Jasmine nodded slowly, then start packing the stuffs they need. When finished packing the stuffs, Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine immediately went to the airport to leave to Los Angeles.

Arriving in Los Angeles, without wasting any more time, Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine went to Hickfield Clinic. When they arrived at Hickfield Clinic, they stop a doctor who passing by.

"We're here to visit Phoenix Wright. He is our son, he's just fall from Dusky Bridge, and we don't know how his condition, he is my Feenie-Bunny, my dear baby boy, I beg you, let us see him..." exclaimed Mrs. Jasmine.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Mr. and Mrs. Wright, introduce, I am Doctor Vincenzo Iaquinta,-" replied the doctor, but his words immediately cut off by Mr. Andreo. Mr. Andreo gripped the doctor's lapel.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN? ! OUR ONLY SON JUST FALL FROM DUSKY BRIDGE AND YOU ASK US FOR CALM DOWN?!" cried Mr. Andreo furiously.

Patiently, Dr. Iaquinta rids Mr. Andreo's hands from his lapel and put his arm around Mr. Andreo's shoulders.

"Take a deep breath, Mr. Wright. And you have to remember, this is a hospital. I understand you're worried about your son, but if you continue to scream like that, I had to send security guards to expel you both. And you will not be able to see your son."

Mr. Andreo paused, then drew a deep breath.

"Calm down already, Mr. Wright? Come, follow me," said Dr. Iaquinta as he leads Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine to the ICU. Dr. Iaquinta then opens the door slowly, and there's their darling son, lying on a bed wearing a pale blue hospital shirts, sweating non stop, there are ridiculous pink white hood on his forehead, and next to his bed, Miles Edgeworth seated.

Mrs. Jasmine ran into the room, bumping Edgeworth, make the young man almost fell, then attacked Phoenix with a bear hug, and attack Phoenix's cheeks with her kiss.

"FEENIE-BUNNY ! MY BABY BOY ! MY DARLING SON ! You're okay, honey?! Who did this to you, honey? Who pushes you? Who destroys the bridge until you fall? Surely someone you've put into prison, right, honey? Mama swore will strangle them who made you fall! They don't know who's Jasmine Wright! Anyone who dares to hurt you will never be able to smile again! Oh honey! Why you didn't answer Mama? Why you didn't look at Mama?! Did you become deaf and blind? ! Honey! Answer Mama, my dear! This Mama, son! Mama who always wash your clothes! Cooking your favorite food? Are you amnesiac? Oh, honey bunny, my God, your body is hot as hell! And look at these bruises! The doctors and nurses here didn't take good care of you, right honey? And what was that ridiculous thing on your head? Relax, dear, Mama will take good care of you, tirelessly, and sleepless,-"

"Mama!" cried Phoenix finally, out of breath. "You're choking me. And stop calling me Feenie-Bunny, my name is Phoenix, Mama!" Phoenix's cheeks reds now, and he seemed very embarrassed. Mrs. Jasmine finally released her arms.

"Finally, you answered Mama! Oh honey bunny, Mama's handsome son, Mama's smart son, you make Mama and Papa very worried, you know?" said Mrs. Jasmine while kissing Phoenix cheeks again.

"Mama, stop kissing me on the cheek. I'm not a baby," said Phoenix with annoyance.

Mrs. Jasmine glared. "This is the way you say hello to Mama after five months you didn't visit Mama? You didn't like to be kissed by Mama? You're not happy to see Mama and Papa?"

"No, Mama," Phoenix muttered softly, "I like to be kissed by Mama ...it's just... Not in front of other people."

Mr. Andreo, Dr. Iaquinta, and Edgeworth chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, honey! Who is this handsome young man? Is he a friend of yours, honey?" asked Mrs. Jasmine as she approaching Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth. Wright's friend in elementary school, if you still remember, Mr. and Mrs. Wright," said Edgeworth politely while shaking hands with Mrs. Jasmine and Mr. Andreo.

"Miles?! Jeez, this really you! My, my, my, you're grown up! I didn't recognize you! You're so handsome, boy!" cried Mrs. Jasmine. Edgeworth laughed sheepishly.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Jasmine. How nice to see you again," said Edgeworth awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"What are your job now, dear?"

"I'm a prosecutor, Mrs. Jasmine."

"Well, we can say you're Phoenix rival, then! You've been here long, son?"

"Yes, Mama. Edgey came yesterday and he's take care of me. Help me to drink, help me to the toilet, and help me to wear this hospital shirt. He also ordered Larry to tell both of you, even though I forbid him," Phoenix replied.

Unexpectedly and suddenly, Mrs. Jasmine buried Edgeworth in her hugs. Edgeworth immediately felt his face bright red.

"Oh, son! You are so kind! Thank you very much for taking care our son! How can we repay you, my darling?!"

"It was nothing...Mrs. Wright...Eh...It's been my duty as Wright's good friend..." He mumbled embarrassed. In his heart, he admitted, he felt very comfortable in Mrs. Wright's hugs. It's been a long time he didn't feel a mother's hug..

"So," said Mr. Andreo when Mrs. Jasmine has unleashed her hugs from Edgeworth, "How is Phoenix, doctor? Is his wound severe?"

"From the diagnosis, he has minor internal bleeding, his left leg broken, and his fever is quite high. Around 108. So, he should be here at least 3 days. But your son is very lucky, Mr and Mrs. Wright. As I recall, he was the only one who can survive after falling from Dusky Bridge." replied Dr. Iaquinta as he put some kind of medicine and painkiller on the table next to Phoenix's bed.

Mr. Andreo chuckled. "That's my son's like. Always strong! And I'm his father!"

"But I whom give him birth, Andreo. Don't forget," said Mrs. Jasmine.

Doctor Iaquinta laughed again, then stepped out.

"Feenie-bunny honey, you haven't answer Mama's question. How did you fall, my son? Who pushed you?"

"You will be flabbergasted if I tell you the details, Mr and Mrs. Wright." interrupted Edgeworth before Phoenix could answer.

"What do you mean, Miles?" asked Mr. Andreo while staring at Phoenix sharply.

"Wright tried to cross a burning bridge, Mr and Mrs. Wright. That's why he fell. No one pushed him." Edgeworth replied softly.

"WHAT?" shouted Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine simultaneously. "Is that true, Phoenix?"

Phoenix just nodded slowly, staring at the ceiling, didn't dare to look at his parent's face. Mrs. Jasmine then took a step forward, and pinch his left hand which free from the IV.

"Ouch!" said Phoenix. "Why are you pinching me, Mama?"

"You stupid boy! How could you try to cross burning bridge?! Gosh, honey! Do you realize you could...You could..." Mrs. Samantha swallowed, then hugged Phoenix tightly again. "What makes you act so stupid?! You know you're very valuable to Mama and Papa! You're our most precious treasure! You know we both can go crazy if we lose you! You're lucky you're only come out with fever and only a broken left leg!"

Edgeworth answered Mrs. Jasmine's question once again.

"He did it to save Maya Fey, his assistant. Maya still on the other side of the bridge, and Wright fears. Then he was desperate to cross that bridge.".

"So you cross the burning bridge for Miss Maya Fey? Jeez, my boy, why you never tell us that Miss Fey is your girlfriend? By the way, Papa also would do the same for your Mama." murmured Mr. Andreo.

"MAYA!" suddenly Phoenix sat down abruptly. "Maya! Maya still across the bridge, and very cold there! It's not safe! Mama! Papa! I've got to hurry! There is also... a murder." Phoenix gets rid of his blanket, and tried to get out of bed.

"FEENIE-BUNNY! What are you doing, honey?! Don't you ever try!" shouted Mrs. Jasmine. She then trying to prevent Phoenix got out of bed. Late. BRUK. Phoenix fell out of bed, his IV falls too, and scattered on the floor. Phoenix groaned in pain and clutching his bandaged left leg.

"Oh Jesus, Phoenix! You're sick, why do you want to get out of bed?" murmured Mr. Andreo resignedly as he tried to lift Phoenix with both his hands. But Phoenix get rid of Mr. Andreo's hands.

"Papa, I'm not a child, I can get up by myself!" cried Phoenix stubbornly. He tried to get up, but as the result, his bandaged legs hit the bed's bottom. The bandages opened and his legs bleeds. Phoenix roared with pain.

"Jesus, my boy! Try to calm down!" cried Mr. Andreo. He then carried Phoenix and laid him back to bed.

When saw Phoenix carried by his father, envy feeling comes to Edgeworth's minds. He returned remembered his late father, Gregory Edgeworth.

 _Lucky you, Wright._ _Still can feel carried by your father when you were 26 years old._ _As for me..._ _feel carried by my father only until I was 9 years old._

"Maya, Papa ...Maya...I had to know if she safe ... Maya... OW!" cried Phoenix when Mr. Andreo want to fix his bandages.

"Miles, please call the doctor and the nurse!" said Mr. Andreo. Edgeworth nodded slowly, then ran out.

A few minutes later, Edgeworth returned with doctors and nurses.

"Jesus ... what happened?" asked Dr. Iaquinta, gaped when he saw Phoenix's IV scattered on the floor.

"He fell out of bed, doctor. And his broken legs hit the bottom of the bed." replied Mrs. Jasmine.

Doctor Iaquinta sighed deeply. He turned his head to the nurse who stood behind him. "Bring a new IV for young Mr. Wright." The nurse nodded, then stepped out.

Doctor Iaquinta approached Phoenix's bed, check out and pressed Phoenix's broken legs several times, leaving Phoenix cried in pain.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ouch! Ow!" said Phoenix repeatedly. Seeing her son in pain like that, Mrs. Jasmine can't accept it. She then tweaked Doctor Iaquinta's ears.

"What did you do to my son, Doctor?! You tortured him! You make him hurt! What kind hospital is this? You didn't heard my son screaming in agony?!" cried Mrs. Jasmine.

 _Mr and Mrs._ _Wright really love Wright._ _They are very protective of him._ _It's hard not to envy with Wright now,_ thought Edgeworth.

"Hey, Mrs. Wright, you misunderstand! I just want to make sure are your son's legs swollen or not! Now, if you don't mind, can you step back? I want to relieve pain in your son's legs," cried Doctor Iaquinta while stroking his red ears.

"Well, you don't need to press his legs many times, right?" grumbled Mrs. Jasmine. Mr. Andreo shook his head and nudged Mrs. Jasmine's waist.

"Calm down, Jasmine, he's a doctor, he knows better than us," murmured Mr. Andreo. Mrs. Jasmine snorted softly, and then step back.

Doctor Iaquinta then took a syringe and a painkiller that he put on the table next to Phoenix bed. Carefully, he injected Phoenix's broken leg, and changing the open bandages. Phoenix winced in pain, his eyes watering. When finished, Doctor Iaquinta stepped out.

As Doctor Iaquinta had just stepped out, the nurse entered with a new IV for Phoenix.

"Carefully put the IV, nurse! I don't want you make my baby boy in pain!" threatened Mrs. Jasmine.

"MAMA!" shouted Phoenix irritated. "I'm 26 year old man, not a 6 year old boy, Mama!"

Edgeworth clutching his mouth, and chuckle. Phoenix glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me, Edgey. Papa and Mama always thought I still a boy!"

The nurse smiled a little. "Calm down, Mrs. Wright, I'll be careful."

"Come on, young Mr. Wright, held out your hands." Phoenix held out his hand, and the nurse reattach the IV needle in his hand. Phoenix winced in pain.

"OK, finished. Don't try to get out of bed again, understand, young Mr. Wright? Or you'll be stuck here for a month." then she stepped out.

"My poor baby boy," muttered Mrs. Jasmine while kissed Phoenix's head. "Relax dear, if that ugly doctor made you in pain again, Mama swear to Jesus Christ will make his ears fall off."

"Ugh, Mama, you don't need to do that..." Phoenix blushed.

"Mama brings your favorite pajamas and your favorite food, honey. You want to change that ugly hospital shirt with your favorite pajama? Or do you want to eat? Just say if you want something, honey."

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Yes Mama, I'm hungry."

"Wait a minute, okay honey, Mama will take the food." Mrs. Jasmine unpacked her bag and took a box of food.

"Mama brought spaghetti, lasagna and soup for you, dear. What do you want to eat?"

"Eh...Spaghetti, Mama. Thank you."

"Come on honey, eat. Mama will feed you."

"Thank you, Mama."

Mrs. Jasmine started feeding Phoenix, while Phoenix chewing very slowly.

"Your legs are still sore, son? You want Papa to massage your legs?" asked Mr. Andreo. Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Alright. Thank you, Papa."

Mr. Andreo gently massaged Phoenix's leg, while Mrs. Jasmine feeding Phoenix.

Edgeworth, who had been observing Phoenix interactions with his parents, again hit by envy feelings. _For sure, it would be very fun to still have parents..._ _Wright probably did not have much money, but he had parents who loved him very much, incessantly they called Wright 'Dear' and 'Honey ...'_

 _For sure, it would be very fun to always be kissed and hugged by father and mother like that.._

"And Miles, son, are you hungry? I brought a lot of food, this food is for you, son." said Mrs. Jasmine suddenly as she thrusting a box of food into Edgeworth's hands, making Edgeworth snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh no, thank you very much Mrs. Wright, I can buy food in the cafeteria..."

"Don't resist, boy! You must be exhausted after taking care of Phoenix, take that! Consider it a sign of our thanks for taking care of Phoenix," said Mrs. Jasmine again.

"Oh, er, well... Thank you very much, Mr and Mrs. Wright." Edgeworth replied sheepishly. He opened the box and began to eat the food. Then accidentally, he poured the sauce into his cravat.

"Geez, Miles, son, watch out! Here, let me clean up, son," said Mrs. Jasmine softly. She then taking a handkerchief and wiped his cravat.

"You don't need to bother... Mrs. Wright... I can wash by myself..." Edgeworth said awkwardly.

"It's okay, son. See, your face is also full of sauce.. Here, let me clean it," said Mrs. Jasmine again as she wiping Edgeworth's face with a handkerchief. Phoenix guffaws.

"Well, this is my mama's like, Edgey. Always thought all young men is her son."

"That's because she's a good mother. You're so lucky to have her as your mother, Wright," murmured Edgeworth. Mrs. Jasmine laughed.

"Ah my boy! You're too praised me! Haha! Did you hear that, Phoenix? Even your friend said you're lucky to have me as your mother! But you always looks annoyed every time Mama want to kiss you or feed you!"

Phoenix snorted, and shrugged.

"Any 26 year old men in this world also will annoyed if their mother still treat them like a kid," said Phoenix. Just after he finished talking, Doctor Iaquinta stepped in again, in his hand he clutched a clipboard.

"Mr. Young Wright, I've diagnosed your legs again, and it turns out one of the bones in your left leg fractured in a collision when you fell from the bed. This means you will not be here for three days, but for a whole week."

"WHAT?! A WHOLE WEEK?!" shouted Phoenix as he tried to sit back.

"Feenie-Bunny! Lie on your back! Do you want to fall again?".

"Yes, young man! If you didn't try to get out of bed, you're not going to fall off and you can return home within 3 days. Unfortunately, now is not. If you want to walk around, just press the buzzer and nurses will bring a wheelchair for you."

"One week," grumbled Phoenix. "One week lies here! In this damn bed! I could go crazy, Mama, Papa!"

"The important thing is that you get better soon! Lie down, sleep and rest!" cried Mr. Andreo while continuing massage Phoenix's legs.

"But... there is a murder... and... I have to defend Iris… Iris... I also have to make sure Maya is safe... Ugh... Edgeworth, can you come here a minute?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

Still staring at Mr. Andreo, who massaged Phoenix legs with envy feelings, Edgeworth went to Phoenix bed.

"What is it, Wright? What can I help you?"

"Well... yeah... you heard right, what the doctor says... I'll be locked up here... For one full week... So... I... need your help...".

"Papa, can you get me my jacket?"

"Of course my boy, wait a minute." Mr. Andreo unload the drawer, took Phoenix's jacket and handed it to Phoenix. Phoenix groping his jacket pocket, and pulled out his attorney badge.

"What is it, Wright?" asked Edgeworth, confused, when Phoenix handed his attorney badge into his hands.

"You know what it is, Edgey. It's my attorney badge."

"You mean you want me to defend?!" asked Edgeworth with his mouth open wide.

"Feenie-bunny honey, you must have been delirious. Miles is a prosecutor, honey. Briefly, Mama will get you a compress. Sorry Miles, certainly this is because of his fever."

Phoenix waved his hand impatiently and shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not delirious! I'm serious! You must defend Iris, Miles, I beg you, you must go to Hazakura Temple to investigate and you must make sure Maya is safe, I can't do anything because I'm stuck with this shit bandages and IV!"

"But, but, Wright, -" said Edgeworth again, then turned to Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine, ask for help.

"Shush! Oh yes, one more, Edgeworth, you also need this," Phoenix took another object from his jacket pocket, something that seems a green colored stone with 9 shaped figure.

"It's a magatama, you can use it when you investigate the crime scene, it can tell when people are lying, it's called psyche-locks, there will be a chain that surrounds them when they are lying, or hide something, you need magatama to destroy the psyche-locks,-"

 _Huh?_ thought Edgeworth confused. _Psycho-lock?_ _It looks like he hit his head while falling out of bed earlier._

"Andreo, Miles, it seems we should call the doctor, he's babbling nonsense, I'm afraid he's lost his mind," whispered Mrs. Jasmine.

"I'm not crazy, Mama!" shouted Phoenix. "And I'm serious! Miles, I beg you, only you who can help me!"

To appreciate Phoenix and his parents, Edgeworth finally nodded slowly.

"All right, Wright. I'm going to Hazakura Temple now to investigate. Get well soon, ok?"

"Thank you very much, Miles," said Phoenix, then fell asleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wright, thank you very much for the food."

"Oh, it's nothing, son! Good to see you again after so long! Be careful when you investigate the crime scene! Forgive our son's strange request!" said Mrs. Jasmine while hugged Edgeworth tightly and kiss Edgeworth on both his cheeks. Edgeworth felt his face red as a tomato right now.

"Here, boy! Bring this meal for lunch on the way, just so you are not hungry or tired." said Mrs. Jasmine as she give three food box into Edgeworth's hands.

"If you need help and need something, just call us, Miles. Just think us as your parents too, Miles." said Mr. Andreo. He give his business card and strokes Edgeworth's back, then kissed his head with a full paternity.

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Wright."

"Hehe. You may call us Papa and Mama Wright, if you want to, Miles," said Mr. Andreo, smiling.

"Well... Er… Okay…. Papa and Mama Wright." Edgeworth replied softly, almost inaudibly. Then he opened his wallet and took some money in it.

"This, er, Papa & Mama Wright…. To pay Wright's hospital bills. Take it," Edgeworth murmured softly then stuffing the money into Mr. Andreo's hands. Mr. Andreo and Mrs. Jasmine gasped

"Son! This is too much! We can't accept it! We have enough saved money to pay for Phoenix's hospital bills, don't worry!" Mr. Andreo tried to return the money. Edgeworth shook his head vigorously.

"Wright helps me a lot. Remember DL-6, right? It's a sign of my thanks to him. Just keep it. If there are some money left, please buy Wright a smartphone. His mobile phone was too outdated."

Then he went out and closed Phoenix's room carefully. Somehow, he felt very happy.

For the first time in 17 years, he felt a hugs and kisses with full of affection from a parents again.

 _Relax, Wright._ _I'll solve this case._ _For you, and for your parents as well._

-THE END-


End file.
